someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Roblox2.exe
Roblox was the best game I ever played, I had joined in 2009. By the time it was 2012 to 2013, people started quitting Roblox due to the lack of updates. So, I started to search some videos on Youtube on how to get old roblox back, but there were no results; just the stud texture hack. Suddenly, there was a new message in my Youtube inbox so, I checked it out. There was a message from a user named George Jackson saying that I should check this awesome game he found. I clicked on the link and it sent me to a Mediafire page. The file was called Roblox2.exe. So, I downloaded it, it was a zip file. I opened the zip file and it contained the setup for Roblox2.exe. I clicked on the setup and it downloaded right away. After that, the screen automatically went to black and a sound played of a guy saying "fresh meat!" really loud. I tried to turn on the computer many times, rapidly. Finally, on the tenth time, it turned on. I saw that Roblox2.exe was already on the desktop so I clicked on it. It went to the startup menu. The startup menu showed the options; Play Game, Visit Website, and Quit. It had the original Roblox background. I was so surprised that this game could be the Old Roblox. The problem was that the Visit Website button didn't do anything so I pressed play. The game sent me to a website that looked exactly like the 2008 Roblox, but in full screen. I found out that I was signed in as a user already. The user was named Goodbye. It was a really wierd Roblox name. The user also had a really depressed face that was realistically drawn. He had a yellow head, and arms, blue torso, and green legs. I didn't really care about the user so, I went to the game section. There were only four games, which were Crossroad, Roblox World Headquarters, Thrillville, and Ultimate Paintball. I also found that none of the games were made by users and most games were closed aside fromThrillville. I clicked on the green play button under the game thumbnail. It was like the old Roblox back in 2007. I was really impressed that I could play the old days of Roblox. However, there weren't any users, I walked around the whole area since most of the rides in the game were broken or not scripted. In the next 5 minutes, there was an another user playing, which was Builderman. I moved my player to him but he just stood there, not talking at all even though I said "hi" to him. So, I ignored him and just moved on. When I looked back to see if anyone was following me, Builderman was behind me. This is where I felt like something bad is going to happen. I moved my player to another location of the game, Builderman was already behind me within 5 seconds. I also found out that the Report ''button does nothing. I tried to move away from the player but Builderman kept following me everywhere. Then, there was another player called Admin who entered the game, but I didn't want to go take a look at what he looked like because he might have started following me as well. I wanted to quit the game but there was no exit button. I tried to move my player away from him. Now this time, Both Builderman and Admin were following me. Things started to get even crazier with every step my player took. Instead, I just stood still for 3 minutes. Builderman spoke finally, and he said "Welcome To Roblox". I chatted with Builderman, asking why he had been following me. Builderman replied with a really disturbing message. He said this; "Roblox users have been watched in which their soul is taking in yourself". It was like it was written by a toddler but the message was really disturbing. I pressed exit immediately, and it worked finally. Now, I found out that Crossroad was also open. I pressed the green button to play as usual. "Maybe, the game will go back to normal now," I thought. Instead of Crossroad, I was at an another place called Roblox World Headquarters. It also didn't have any users. When I looked at my character, he was more depressed and his skin was all grey like he was at a funeral. Within 5 seconds, the music started playing. The music was paranormal and depressing. The place darkened also. Then, another user appeared, which was named Dead. It was another weird name for a Roblox User. The player Dead was all black and had a dead face which was drawn realistically. I also didn't know that there were no weapons in the game. Dead said that he wanted me to duel him. A yes or no box appeared, I pressed Yes and we had weapons finally. Goodbye and Dead were spawned at Crossroad, the map that was supposed to be playing. However, the only weapon I had was a sword while Dead had the rocket launcher, which was unfair because the sword is weak and the rocket launcher is the best. I killed Dead for like 3 times already because the rocket was really slow that it was easy to dodge. Dead said a really disturbing message, but this time, it had correct grammar. He said this; "You are dead, along with me. Now, we're both brothers" and then he quit the game. Then, the screen was shaking and started turning red. I couldn't take the screen anymore it was giving me a headache. I couldn't even move my character at all. Not even the exit button worked due to the shaking screen. This stayed like this for 20 minutes. distorted music was playing in the background and radio noises could be heard from the background. The radio sounded like two guys were arguing but I couldn't understand what they were saying. After that, it focused on Goodbye's face for 10 minutes with creepy sounds that sounded like thunder. After that, it quit the game and an error message came up saying that Roblox2.exe had stopped working. So, I shut my computer down to take a break from all this madness. The next day, I went to see if I could play the game again. Maybe, the game would run normal like the original Roblox. When I checked, Roblox2.exe wasn't on my computer anymore. When I was surfing the web, there was a news article saying that 5 children died after playing Roblox. I checked the article out and said that most of them were sick for unknown reasons. Later, when I went to school, there was a message on the teachers whiteboard. It read DEAD GOODBYE. I realized that those words were from the players on Roblox2.exe. Whenever you see someone telling you to download and play this awesome game they found, don't ever click on the link and download it. Then, a package arrived at my door. It was from George Jackson, which was the guy who gave me the Roblox2.exe link. It was a Roblox card with a message in the code section said this: ''YOUR FAULT Armordude91122cute (talk) Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:ROBLOX Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Video Game